The Foxxy Five
The Foxxy Five, also known as The Foxxy 5, was an-all girl band. The members were Foxxy Love, Foxxy Dark, Foxxy Phat, Foxxy Yella, and Lil Foxxy. History The Foxxy 5 band members were: Foxxy Love (tambourine and lead vocals), Foxxy Phat (guitar), Foxxy Dark (drums), Foxxy Yella (bass guitar), and Lil Foxxy (keyboards). In 1984, she and her band, The Foxxy 5, had a hit with their single "La-la-la-la Labia" before they disbanded three weeks later because of the group's bitter infighting. In "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", Foxxy reunited with her band members during a drunken night out, but when she accidentally "killed" them in a car accident, Foxxy used their death to become famous again. She eventually discovered that they were still alive their bodies gruesomely mangled from being ran over by an intoxicated Foxxy. The band members left to become The Foxxy 4. Foxxy still owns the group's van (which is based on the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo), and it now serves as the housemates' means of transportation it is unknown how she re-obtained it. The band members (now free from the van and fully recovered) make a cameo appearance in the audience in "The Drawn Together Clip Show". Songs * "La-la-la-la Labia" (originally by The Foxxy 5, later performed by Foxxy Love with the Drawn Together cast). * "Crashy Smashy Die Die Die" (Foxxy's solo dedicated to her band mates). Trivia *The Foxxy Five had previously been depicted in "Hot Tub" with completely different artwork for Foxxy Love's bandmates; they were just generic musicians, and had not yet been given the distinct identities they have in the episode. *On the Season 1 DVD release, in the deleted scene where Foxxy Love is introduced, the Foxxy Five band members were different in color and race. * All five members of the Foxxy Five (including Foxxy Love herself) are voiced by Cree Summer. The song they are shown singing is "La-La-La-La-Labia" from the episode "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". * The Foxxy Five is said to have hit the charts in 1984. Given that Foxxy's age was given at 23 in the first season, this would make her two to three years old at the time this occurred. The most obvious explanation for this is that cartoon characters don't really age, and thus Foxxy is 23 no matter how long she has actually lived. *The Foxxy Five band is a play on the name of the band Michael Jackson started his career in, The Jackson 5. *The Foxxy Five getting embedded on the grill of the van is a reference to an urban legend where a drunk driver discovers a girl embedded on the grill his car the next morning. *Foxxy's music video is a parody of Britney Spears's infamous appearance at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards wrapped in a boa constrictor. Gallery Tumblr_ljjmrgfI7o1qeueszo1_500-1-.png|The Foxxy 4 entangled in the van DTMPfmv.png|Foxxy's comeback video. DT22audience.png|The band members' cameo appearance at the clip show. Category:The Foxxy Five Category:Females Category:Cree Summer Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:African Americans